1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems and in particular to radio frequency (RF) architectures for spectrum access networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) formed the IEEE 802.22 Working Group to develop protocols for an interoperable air interface for use in spectrums allocated to TV broadcast service and to provide wireless services such as broadband access a point-to-multipoint wireless regional area network (WRAN). IEEE 802.22 specifies that a network should operate in a point-to-multipoint basis (P2MP). A system should be formed by base stations (BSs) and customer premise equipment (CPE). The CPEs are attached to the BSs via wireless links in a specified frequency range. Each BS controls the medium access for all CPEs attached to it.
WRAN BSs are capable of performing distributed sensing. In other words, CPEs sense the spectrum and send periodic reports to a base station informing it about what they sense. The BS, with the information gathered, will evaluate if it is necessary to implement a change in the utilized channel or, on the contrary, remain in the same channel to transmit and receive.
There is therefore a need for RF architectures for CPE for use in, for example, IEEE 802.22 WRANs.